De la vie palpitante et passionnante du Suprême Leader Kylo Ren
by Sugar-Gabe
Summary: Un nouveau ptit recueil de drabbles, venez avec moi découvrir la vie de Kylo Ren! On va bien s'amuser!


Nouvelle série de drabbles parce que décidément j'adore me la jouer Will Graham et donner ma vision des choses. Pour celui ci l'action se déroule peu après le retour à la base du First Order. Donc oui cela va traiter de Kylo et temps que Suprême Leader, tous bien sûr(merci Captain Obvious) puisse que c'est dans le titre. Oh et perso j'adore Kylo. Il est juste tellement chou avec tous ses défauts et ses excès de colère. Lui est humain, contrairement à Vador, trop méchant, trop parfait et donc juste flippant en plus d'être un vieux hyper mou. Je sais pas mais les méchants chou j'ai tous envie de leur faire des gros câlins... Kylo s'en récolte pleins. Mais le meuste en matière de pétage de câlinométre c'est s'en doute ce pauvre Hux qui se fait martyriser par les deux Siths... AAAAhhh vient là Armie! Papa Gabe est là pour te réconforter!

Bref. Excusez moi ces égarements... Asseyez vous et amusez vous bien c'est la maison qui régale!

* * *

De la vie palpitante et passionnante du Suprême Leader Kylo Ren

Sa jambe tressautait. La partie charnue de sa cuisses, l'endroit le plus musclé du haut de sa jambe, percutait la banquette peu confortable de sa navette personnelle. Le talon de sa boots rencontrait le sol, produisant un bruit métallique franchement désagréable. Évidement aucun membre de l'équipage n'avait le cran de lui en faire la réflexion. La peur des représailles. De toute manière, le fait qu'il soit l'impatience personnalisée entrain d'attendre l'atterrissage devait jouer. Le voir ronger son frein faisait froid dans le dos. A visage découvert aussi, ses émotions ressortaient bien trop. Personne ne voulait le contrarier plus que de raison. Sa mâchoire contracté, ses yeux noirs lançant des éclairs courroucés à quiconque osait le regarder, son expression la plus sérieuse et son silence en disaient long sur son état d'esprit.

-Suprême Leader, êtes vous bien sûr de vouloir vous déplacer en personne?lui avait-on demandé lorsqu'il embarquait avec lui une poignée de Stormtroopers.

Il s'était retourné d'un mouvement vif, main tendue vers l'importun, grondant et tremblant de rage, cela lui était insupportable de se faire interrompre.

-Vous n'avez pas à discuter mes ordres!beugla-t-il en projetant l'officier au loin dans la salle de décollage. Ne posez pas de questions stupides !

Les soldats réquisitionnés frémirent. Lui se rendit compte que sa voix avait oscillé un instant dans les aigus. Il maudit ses cordes vocales, regrettant le moduleur de son casque. Le Finalizer n'en était pas à sa première escale, ce qui expliquait en partie son agacement. Il détestait tout bonnement l'inactivité. Ses membres le picotaient affreusement. Ses muscles réclamaient un combat ou peu importait tant qu'il ne restait plus piteusement stoïque. Enfin sa navette se posa. Tout son corps se tendit, il se jeta hors de l'appareil à la vitesse d'un boulet de canon. La passerelle de débarquement à peine baissée que le Maître des Chevaliers de Ren se carapata.

-Leader Suprême!s'écrièrent les Stormtroopers amenés avec lui.

Kylo Ren n'était en rien réputé pour sa maîtrise de lui-même. Ils auraient dû s'y attendre. Après tout ce chemin parcourut le grand brun ne devait plus en pouvoir. Temporiser était sans doute l'une des pires hantise du nouveau Leader du First Order. Les soldats se mirent en marche, la navette se refermant en shuintant derrière eux. Scrutant le lieux, il ne leur fallut pourtant pas tant de minutes pour retrouver le Sith. Hurlant et trépignant comme un enfant capricieux. Ils durent prendre sur eux pour oser s'approcher de l'adolescent. Le voir en pleine hystérie n'était pas bon signe. Pour eux, comme pour la planète marchande n'ayant rien demandée à personne dont la seule faute était de ne pas satisfaire le chevalier tout de noir vêtu. Sa cape en cuir noire à l'extérieur et doublée de rouge, évoquant le design de celle d'un certain Capitain pirate, virevoltant follement autour de sa silhouette massive alors qu'il tapait furieusement du pied.

-Comment ça, non?s'exhorta-t-il submergé par la colère. Je vais vous tuer pour affront ! Puis prendre ce qu'il me plaira et donner l'ordre de détruire votre échoppe et cette foutue planète de merde !

-Très bien, fit l'homme en face de lui. Mais le First Order passera pour une bande de barbare sans cœur que la Rébellion aurait raison de détruire.

Contrairement au porter de sabre, son calme était indéniable. L'escouade improvisée toute entière déglutie. Voir leur dirigeant ainsi, c'était une image que redoutait n'importe quel Stormtrooper. Ce type courait à sa perte. Mais le Suprême Leader se figea finalement, ruminant contre l'inconscient. Il pensa à la réputation de son empire. Aux répercutions. Pour une fois Kylo Ren allait mettre son égo de côté. Un spectacle fort rare. Sacrifice incompréhensible quand on n'était pas dans l'esprit du fils Solo, tout comme le fait qu'il ait retourné la moindre planète marchande de la galaxie en à peine une semaine. Il n'avait rien mentionné à ce sujet depuis le début de sa mission. Ce qu'il recherchait restait aussi un mystère. Il inspira un grand coup.

-Je vous en donne quatre fois son prix, assena-t-il en lui tendant une bourse de crédit.

-Encore un de ces foutus junkys, cracha l'homme en prenant l'argent d'une main et balançant sa prise à Kylo Ren de l'autre.

Le Sith cru qu'il allait lui arracher la tête. Mais il n'en fit rien. Il se contenta de l'insulter plutôt que de réaliser ses fantasmes de vengeance douloureux et particulièrement démonstratifs. Les Stormtroopers furent stupéfiés. Le brun se tourna vers eux.

-Quoi?hurla le Suprême Leader en devinant qu'ils le dévisageaient. On remonte ! Et que ça saute ! Sinon je vous laisse ici ! Bande d'incapables !

D'un mouvement de cape qui aurait pu être plus théâtral s'il n'avait pas eu cet objet incongru sous le bras, le grand brun prit le chemin pour retourner à la navette sans les attendre. Ils durent courir à sa suite, sachant que le Sith n'hésiterait pas à les abandonner. Décidément depuis leur défaite conte les rebelles, oui parce que pour Ren le seul fait qu'ils respirent tous encore était un échec, rien n'allait plus dans le comportement du Maître des Chevaliers de Ren. Ou peut-être cela dépassait-il la compréhension des simples soldats qu'ils étaient ? Peut-être n'étaient-ils pas digne de savoir le fin mot de l'histoire ? Qui savait si cela pouvait bien être lié au fait que le Général Hux ne soit plus présent sur le pont de pilotage.

Les Stormtroopers arrivèrent juste à temps au vaisseau. Kylo Ren leur lançant un long regard courroucé de ses yeux aussi sombres, profonds et dangereux que des trous noirs. Ils se mirent en formation de voyage tout en tentant de faire abstraction du brun. S'ils avaient osés soutenir son œillade de la mort, les soldat du First Order auraient pu discerner les légères cernes bleutées entourant le yeux de leur leader. Celui-ci arrêta de les zieuter. Il prit une expression la plus neutre possible. Bien qu'elle ne le soit pas. La fatigue se lisait sur ses traits. Ce qu'il regrettait son casque. Contrairement à beaucoup d'émotion l'épuisement n'était pas camouflable, étant un état corporel résultant de sur ménage et de manque de sommeil. Ce qui ne faisait que le rendre plus irascible. Cela lui rappelait la faiblesse de son corps d'humain. Il vociféra, se leva prêt à détruire le vaisseau avant de se rappeler qu'ils décollaient à peine.

Peut-être aussi parce que sa mission était un impératif, plus grande dans son esprit que tout le reste. Le regret et la culpabilité le rongeant. Pas du fait d'avoir tuer Snoke de sang froid. Non. Bien sûr que non. Cela concernait quelque chose de dérisoire d'un point de vue extérieur. Mais lui, cela le tenait à cœur. Sa faute le prenait aux tripes. De nouveau il prit son mal en patience. Triturant nerveusement son sabre laser, l'allumant et l'éteignant à intervalle irrégulier sans vraiment y prêter attention. Sa nouvelle acquisition posée à côté de lui comme s'il s'agissait du bien le plus précieux que la galaxie ait portée. Oh oui que ça l'était. Il lui avait semblé pouvoir hypothéquer toute la flotte du First Order pour l'obtenir. Un lourd soupire passa ses lèvres épaisses. Le trajet de retour s'annonçait laborieux.

_COME TO THE DARK SIDE_

_WE HAVE KYLO REN_

Le Destoyer Stellaire, calme depuis l'énième départ plus que bienvenu de Ren malgré effervescence y régnant,voyait justement la navette de leur dirigeant se poser. Le repos de l'équipage quant à ses jérémiades avait été de courte durée. La navette Upsilon ouvrit sa passerelle. Alors qu'elle volait encore. Ce sur un Kylo Ren bien plus en rogne qu'à l'aller, vociférant et proférant menaces de mort et insultes diverses. Crachait qu'il serait aller bien plus vite seul, qu'il était bien meilleur pilote et tout un tas de gentillesses. Mais il fini par voir le sol, le hangar et n'hésita pas une seconde. Le Sith sauta. A peine fut-il réceptionné sur le métal qu'il s'élança. Oui, le grand, l'intimidant Kylo Ren se mit à courir aussi vite que son corps de buffle le lui permettait. Avec sous le bras un curieux objet dont il semblait prendre un rare soin.

-Ouvrez l'infirmerie!gueula-t-il.

Éclair noir à la rapidité folle, le Leader s'engouffra dans le premier ascenseur à disposition.

-Leader Suprême vous avez oublié… commença un Stormtrooper ayant en main le sabre si particulier de celui-ci. Votre sabre laser.

La navette atterrissait à peine. Mais Kylo Ren était déjà à l'étage des soins. Ne lui restait plus qu'à y trouver les quartiers dédiés aux officiers. Il fonça, bousculant sans ménagement quiconque se mettait en travers de sa route. Hurlant que l'on retardait le dénouement de sa quête divine. Insultant tout aide-soignant qu'il croisait, les traitant le plus souvent d'incompétent inutiles. Il avait l'air d'un taré à vociférer ainsi. Plus qu'à l'accoutumé en tout cas. Ses yeux emplit de rage. Ses boots tintaient dans les couloirs, provocant une telle cacophonie que le tapage donnait l'impression qu'un combat acharné s'y déroulait.

-Est-il réveillé?aboya Ren tout autour de lui.

Une infirmière paniquée et tremblante entourée de droïdes soigneur arriva à sa hauteur. Elle lui adressa une profonde révérence sans pour autant le quitter des yeux, guettant ses réactions.

-Oui Leader Suprême, annonça-t-elle. A vrai dire depuis le début de vos déplacements il est bien réveillé.

Le Chevalier se figea à la déclaration. Son butin faillit lui en tomber des mains. Son menton chevrota. Son coeur s'emballa assez fort pour qu'il l'entende contre ses tempes. Il ne pu empêcher ses yeux de s'embuer.

-Voulez vous que je vous y accompagne?s'enquit la demoiselle s'inquiétant de le voir à deux doigts de fondre en larme en plein milieu du passage.

Kylo la repoussa bourrument, ne voulant aucunement s'épancher devant le personnel médical. Elle fut projetée contre le mur alors qu'il la passait en râlant. Sa course se poursuivit. Bien sûr il savait où aller. Quelle chambre à la porte prêt. Il était venu des centaines de fois. Restant toute la nuit, autant qu'il le voulait, pour lui parler, espérant voir autre chose dans ses yeux que de la rancune. Ses irrésistibles yeux bien plus expressifs que son visage sévère et impassible. D'une longue foulée décidée et toujours aussi bruyante. Pourtant une fois arrivé à destination Ren se fit tout discret. Il se racla la gorge, vérifia son haleine et ne su plus sur quel pied danser. Comme toujours. Lorsqu'il lui en voulait.

Mais finalement, il se décida. Sa main gantée se posa sur la poignée. Tout tendu de stress, pas à l'aise pour un sous. Et si son offrande ne lui plaisait pas ? Et s'il le repoussait à nouveau ? La vision qu'il eut en entrant lui serra l'estomac, il ne pu qu'accourir au prêt du lit d'hôpital. Il ne su quoi dire. En face de lui, bougon, mal coiffé par manque de gel dans ses cheveux roux, une main et une jambe dans le plâtre et pâle. Tellement qu'il avait la même teinte que les draps. En leur centre, faible et aminci, il semblait si vulnérable. A cause de lui, de l'une de ses nombreuses crises de gamin capricieux. Habitué à passer ses nerfs sur lui en s'aidant de la force, cette fois, Hux s'était cassé des membres. Le corps humain était bien fragile. Celui de son guindé Général ne faisant pas exception. Le roux lui accorda un coup d'œil. Ses orbes ne reflétant que de la tristesse, une peine qui ne rendait que plus froid son visage.

-Suprême Leader, soupira le rouquin la voix emplit de lassitude. Que me vaut le plaisir de cette visite ?

Son titre, dans sa bouche, prononcé si hostilement, lui fit l'effet d'un poignard. Kylo Ren eut envie de pleurer. Ses genoux heurtèrent le sol blanc, hoquetant alors qu'il laissait les larmes venir.

-Non je ne viens pas en temps que Leader, réussit-il à sortir.

Hux roula des yeux.

-En temps que qui alors?grommela l'officier ?

Le cœur du brun se serra mais il n'hésita pas.

-Comme petit-ami inquiet, clapit-il entre deux sanglot.

L'éclat dans les yeux d'Armitage lui redonna espoir. L'espoir du pardon. Qu'enfin le Général se comporte normalement avec lui, que ce masque de glace tombe de nouveau en privé. Le roux eut un faible sourire. Il tendit la main, qui n'était plus gantée, au dos constellé de tache de rousseur, allant effleurer sa cicatrice, essuyant du bout des doigts une larme venu se loger dans l'aspérité de la blessure. Le Sith ne se déroba pas. Il aimait bien trop le contact de sa peau toute douce de gratte-papier. Il se rapprocha pour mettre toute sa joue contre ses doigts allant même au creux de sa paume. Il apposa ses lèvres sur son poignet délicat. Ses boucles venant frôler son avant bras. Un son aigu fit se secouer les narines du Général. Un bon présage ! Armitage… C'était sa façon de rire discrètement. Le plus de démesure que le roux se permettait.

-J'ai un présent Armie, souffla le Leader Suprême.

Relevant la tête, lui rendant par la même sa main, il lui sourit et tendit son butin. Son roux posa son regard sur sa trouvaille, levant un sourcil interloqué. Il était vrais que la couleur, d'un jolie rose pastel, n'avait rien de commun.

-C'est... hésita Hux sur ses gardes les yeux plissés.

-Oui sous-vide, je sais!s'emporta Kylo à moitié paniqué à l'idée que Hux n'apprécie pas.

-Non en-est-ce bien ? Kylo?l'interrogea le Général.

-De la vrais, approuva le Sith tout fier. Tu veux que je te l'ouvre ?

Cette fois il eut droit a un sourire, un véritable, un grand qui illumina le visage diaphane de son rouquin favori. De ce fait le Chevalier de Ren creva le plastique autour de son cadeau. Ainsi une odeur sucré voluptueuse envahit l'odorat de Hux. Sa main vint piocher dans le sac. Capturant de ses doigts le sucre pur et coloré à la forme nuageuse. Elle s'y colla, faisant rire Armitage. Visiblement content de la trouvaille du porter de sabre.

-Ô Kylo, murmura-t-il ému par son attention les yeux pétillants de gratitude. J'ai toujours rêvé de manger de la barbe à papa. Combien de système as-tu dû faire pour en trouver ?

Ren eut un sourire tremblant, ses puppy eyes larmoyant sous le coup de l'émotion.

-On s'en fout, déclara le Leader Suprême sa voix le trahissant de nouveau. Le principal c'est que tu sois content.

Le grand brun se pencha, venant prendre sa mâchoire en coupe. Il scella tendrement leurs lèvres , Hux approfondissant le baiser, tout deux se répondirent. Kylo Ren fut enfin apaisé, venant de se réconcilier avec le Général de son cœur. A la porte le Stormtrooper ayant ramené le sabre à son propriétaire mordit ses joues rougissantes cachées par son casque. Il préféra s'en retourner dans son coin quitte à se faire secouer les pucer un coup plus tard plutôt que de se faire stranguler par le Maître des Chevaliers de Ren pour les avoir surprit dans ce moment intime. Il referma la porte et partit sans demander son reste. Enfouissant avec lui, la découverte du but du Suprême Leader. Satisfaire son amant souffrant.

* * *

Heyyy^^ en espérant que vous ayez pas capter tout de suite pour la barbe à papa...

A plus et oubliez pas une review c'est un câlin pour un pauvre méchant en détresse!


End file.
